


Irresistible

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Getting Back Together, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, first time writing male x reader smut -_-, singer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Why did both of you break up? When both of you knew it’s not easy to resist each other’s attraction and life wasn’t easy without each other’s presence. But both of you were glad you still could fix the problem.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used are "Eyes On Me" by Faye Wong ( Final Fantasy VIII OST ) and "Baby I Love You" by Che'Nelle ( Minhyuk had once said it's his favorite song )  
> Enjoy!

You watched as the bar slowly filled with people. It was about six thirty, so it meant you still have thirty minutes left before your turn to perform. You love singing, and you wrote the songs by yourself. It thrilled you back then when your friend offered you a job to sing in her owned bar and you accepted it without second thought. You wouldn’t miss the chance to sing your own written song and entertain everyone’s ears. You kept peeking from behind the curtains, eager to see a certain silver–haired person, but he had yet to arrive.

You sighed, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. It's been about six months since you and Hoseok broke up. Both of your friends and families didn't understand why. You told them that it just didn’t work out well between you and Hoseok. You both couldn't really see yourselves being with each other in the future. Still, you and Hoseok broke up on good term, and decided to stay as friends. Despite that, you both had lost touch, though.

Still, once a while, Hoseok did cross your mind. It was impossible to forget someone like him. Yes, he was perfect. In your eyes, he really was. He was just, full of charms and uniqueness. You even sure there was no woman in this world who couldn’t be attracted to him and resist his charms. Alright, let’s put those thoughts aside. You really should stop thinking about him before your old feeling came back to you.

"Excited to see him, (Y/N)?" a teasing voice behind you said, getting closer with each word. You turned and playfully rolled your eyes at your best friend, and bar owner, Kim Yoohyeon. She twirled her dark brown with vibrant red color lock underneath around her finger. A sign of her plotting something troublesome.

"Well, I haven't seen him in a while. It'll be nice to catch up." you said, trying to make it sound like it was nothing. Knowing you couldn't hide some of the excitement in your voice.

"Mmm. I think tonight might be a special night for the two of you. Maybe getting back together?”   
  
"Please, Yoohyeon. Don't start that.”

"How did you two meet again?"

"Well, yesterday I was in the park, searching for some inspiration for my new song and then I was sitting on the bench, writing down a few lyrics that plopped into my mind. Then I happened to run into him there. We talked for a while, and he said he would like to see me singing again since he had nothing to do at night. So, I told him what time I would perform here on that night.”

After you finished, you looked around the bar again. You just realized there were so many people there already. Almost every seats were occupied. The waiters and waitresses were working like crazy. And other workers were making sure everything was ready for your performance after the singer before you just finished hers.  
  
"I still can't believe that you’re not together with him now. You two are practically born for each other!" Yoohyeon exclaimed, standing beside you and also checking over the place, the thing she often did as the owner of it. She was really nice, but also a very strict boss. She didn't even make exceptions for you, her best friend. Well, it’s normal, she has to be fair. “I’m sincerelly hoping tonight is really the night you two back again.”

"Maybe we are not, and no, it won’t happen. Trust me.”

"Why should I?" Yoohyeon frowned.

"Because, I have made myself immune to his charms." You stated in a matter–of–fact tone and chuckled at her own words. Yoohyeon rested her hand on her hips and raised one of her eyebrows in challenging way.

"Two things I have to say to you, (Y/N). Two things." Yoohyeon said, holding up her two fingers. You nodded your head, signalling her to continue.

"One, no woman is safe from his charms, you had once told me about it. Well, I have a boyfriend so I’m excluded. Two, why you are so sure that you’ve got yourself immune to the man named Shin Hoseok?”

"Because, we already date for two years and I already know everything about him. I have no expectation from him anymore, and I believe these six months had helping me immune to him.”

"So, you're saying you've got him fully figured out? And you’re sure the next time he smile at you, talk to you, you won’t get any butterflies in your stomach like you were used to be anymore?"

You nodded at Yoohyeon.

“Alright. Then I challenge you to test your immunity to him.” Yooheon smirked and you were looking at your bestfriend with confused look on your face. “He just walked in.” She simply stated and pointed towards the door.

You looked at it and your heart suddenly beat faster at his handsome form. Oh God, he really looked so damn gorgeous. He always did, but tonight, he somehow had this special gorgeous aura about him.

You couldn't put out the exact reason for the glow. Maybe he got himself a new girlfriend and he’s happier with her? A slight tug pulled your heart at your own thought, but you quickly brushed it away.

You hoped you looked confident and decent enough. Not just for the crowd, but for him. You wore a black off shoulder top, dark blue boot–cut pants that hugged your curves perfectly, and a black platform open toe sandal heel. Your long hair tied into a low side ponytail, the simple yet beautiful hairstyle you loved to do everytime you perform in the bar.  
  
Hoseok always knew how to make himself look good too to add to his perfection. You took in his breath–taking appearance fully. His wore this black blazer, contrasting to his bright silver hair, with a white button up shirt underneath. He wore black slacks and a matching black shoes. Must he always sweep you off your feet?

* * *

Hoseok was thankful he had this talent to hide how he really felt at times. While driving to the bar, he felt really nervous. Which was something he didn't feel too often, so this bothered him a bit. He was thinking that the cause of it was maybe the fact that he's going to see you again after such long times.

Hoseok and you had already both broke up for six months, so he was pretty sure those feelings couldn't still be as strong as before. It was painful to part from you, but it was for the best. The relationship between the two of you were already on the edge and even he himself couldn’t see his future with you. He couldn’t deny there were times he really miss your presence next to him. Forgetting you might be the most impossible thing to do for him.

Six month has passed, yet Hoseok still unable forget your face, your voice, the way you move, the way you laugh and everything else. He would never and could never forget you, the one that he had believed was the love of his life.

Hoseok could only hope that you too, still haven’t forget about him. He wasn’t too sure about what will the two of you will do after tonight. Last time both of you said you would keep in touch, and looked what happened, words never exchanged between you until yesterday.

Until now, Hoseok still couldn’t believe he’s standing in this bar once again. He used to come each night you performed, despite your protests because you were embarassed a bit. He stopped coming after the break up. And now after his eyes laid on you once again, all of his feeling for you came back once again. Hoseok really didn’t expect it at all. But, seeing you staring back at him with those beautiful eyes he really missed, causing him to feel the way that he couldn't really explain well. Hoseok wasted no more time as he walked closer to you, he couldn’t wait but to be near you again.

Tonight would be the night when you and Hoseok wondered why you broke up in the first place.

Tonight would be also be the night for the both of you to think maybe it’s not wrong to give you relationship another try.

* * *

Your heart thumped as he walked up to you gracefully. Still as graceful as he always was and is. You ignored the teasing whistle Yooheon made, and gave Hoseok your best beautiful smile when he finally standing in front of you. You greeted him, trying your best to not sound really happy. “Hello, Hosoek. I’m glad you could make it.”

Hoseok returned your smile with a dazzling one of his own. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, (Y/N)."

"Hello, don’t forget about me too~” Yoohyeon said, faking a sad face because Hoseok only got his eyes on you. You face–palmed and Hoseok just let out an amused smile.

“Hello, Yoohyeon. It’s been a long time.”

"Yes it is! Okay, now I’ll give you some time to ‘ _Recouple’_ with each other~” Yoohyeon said and walked away with a teasing grin plastered on her face.

Hoseok just raised an eyebrow at you. " _Recouple_?"

"She thinks we're getting back together tonight, though I keep telling her we're just friends now."

"I see."

"Sit. Let's talk for a bit. I still have ten minutes left."

Hoseok nodded. He took the nearest available stool and sat next to you. Not so close though, as Hoseok created a safe and comfortable empty space between you.

"So, how’s your day?" You started. "Since you looked so happy the second you entered here, I assume that you met a girl who is able makes you feel like that?"

Hosoek chuckled. "You could say that. After all, _you_ amazingly did have a certain way to make me feel so happy.”

You blushed, Hoseok even didn’t hesitate to imply that _you_ are the girl who makes him happy right now. Hoseok grinned widely, showing his white neat teeth and it made you look at him curiously. Usually Hoseok only grinned like that when he found something cute or funny on you. "What?"

"You still do that."

"Do what?"

"You blush whenever someone compliments you."

"Well, I can't help it. I don't deserve such nice words."

"Still modest as ever, I see."

"Pft~ I'm being truthful, Shin Hoseok."

"So do I.” Hoseok ran a hand through his silver lock and you gulped at how attractive Hoseok is everytime he does that. “I never lie every time I compliment you. If I told you how beautiful you are and how attractive you are tonight, do you still think that I’m not being truthful?"

You closed your eyes and sighed heavily. Your blush was getting darker and you were trying to get the butterflies out of your your stomach. "Shin Hoseok... Stop working your charms on me!" You fanned your hot cheeks with your hand and Hoseok smirked in amusement.

Hoseok stare on your intensified. "I’m glad my charms are still work on you." You just gave him a playful glare.

Yoohyeon's voice soon interrupted you and she motioned that it was time for you to go to the stage and perform. You nodded and turned your attention back to Hoseok. Hoseok gave you an encouraging smile and you grinned. "Wish me luck." You whispered right on his ear.

"I'm sure you will do great. I'll be watching you." Hoseok whispered back. You had to keep yourself from shuddering, feeling his breath on your ear. You hadn’t felt his breath on your skin for a long time and you kind of miss it. You quickly excused yourself, and made your way to the stage.

Hoseok watched your retreating back. After few minutes he spent with you, he started to wonder how the hell did he pass these six months without you. It really wasn't easy without you in his days. It affected him so much and people noticed the change in him, and he himself actually noticed too. He wasn't as cheerful and as lively as before. His eyes didn't have that shine in them anymore and he often had this faked smile on his face. Hoseok admits it to himself. He missed you, a lot, and tonight, he was sure he want to get back together.

Everything becoming quiet, and the lamps starting to get dim and only the stage lamps shining brightly, focusing on you on the stage. You took a seat by the piano and you took a deep breath, before your long and slender fingers started moving nimbly across the ivory and ebony keys, pulling the notes out of the instrument. You could feel Hoseok's gaze on you, who had moved to stand in the corner as there was no seat available to get a better view of you.

You breathed in deep, before starting your own written song.

_Whenever I sang my songs, on the stage, on my own._

_Whenever I said my words, wishing they would be heard._

_I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You’d always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar._

_My last night here for you, same old songs just once more._

_My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no._

_I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me._

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

You glanced up from the ivory and ebony keys, and your eyes immediately connected with Hoseok's. And they stayed that way throughout the entire song.  
  
_Darling so there you are, with that look on your face._

_As if you never hurt, as if you never down._

_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer._

_So let me come to you, close as I want to be._

_Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast and stay there as I whisper how I loved your peaceful eyes on me._

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

_Darling so share with me, your love if you have enough, your tears if your holding back or pain if that’s what it is._

_How can I let you know?_

_I’m more than the dress and the voice._

_Just reach me out then, you will know that you are not dreaming._

The lights and music faded, and the crowd clapped. The lights came back on and you smiled sheepishly, bowing at the crowd and they just clapped louder. You thanked the crowd before making your way off the stage only to see Hoseok already standing there waiting for you.

Hoseok gave you a look that you couldn't explain. "Beautiful." He simply stated.  
  
You giggled sheepishly, your eyes getting lost in his. "The song or me?"

"Both."

"Thank you, Hoseok."

"(Y/N), would you have a dinner with me? You haven’t get one, right? Since I know you have this habit to not have dinner until you finished your performance. Well, if you have time and want to, that is." Hoseok asked, grabbing your hand and rubbing your knuckles with his thumb.

"I'd love to.” You quickly nodded and you silently face–palmed for agreeing to it without thinking. “I just want to check with Yoohyeon first, to see if there's anything she needs me for."

Hoseok nodded, reluctantly letting your hand go so you made your way to Yoohyeon.  
  
Great, (Y/N). Just great! One night with him and the feelings you thought were gone came back in lightning speed. Damn Shin Hoseok. Damn your feelings. Damn it all. You hadn't expected for the both of you to be ‘ _recoupling_ _’_ like what Yoohyeon said.

"Yoohyeon." you said, entering the backstage and getting her attention who had been busy preparing the next performer. "Hoseok asked me to have dinner with him–"  
  
"Good night, (Y/N)! Great job today!!!" Yoohyeon said almost instantly, waving her hand goodbye to you.

You made a long face and just shook your head. “Bye, Yoohyeon!”

You ran back to Hoseok’s place, your heart was beating faster with each step you took. What would this lead to? Was it a date or just a nice friendly dinner? Oh, hell, you knew it would more than that. Amazingly you and Hoseok managed to get attached to each other again in just short time.

"Let’s have dinner together.” You said, finally arriving in front of Hoseok. Hoseok’s happy expression didn’t went unnoticed by you.

"Great. Let’s go." Hoseok was about to reach your hand but he then remembered if you’re not dating anymore .

"Where are we going?" You asked him, trying your best to ignore Hoseok’s hand which about to grab yours just now. You walked next to him as he led you to his car. He opened the passenger door for you. "It's a surprise."

"Hoseok, you know I hate surprise.” You pouted and crossed your hands on your chest.

"I know.” Hoseok grinned.

You chuckled softly when Hoseok gave you a playful push to get into the car. You did and he closed the door for you. He was always quite the gentleman.

* * *

The dinner was more than pleasant. Hoseok had took you to an expensive restaurant with best quality food served. He even got you a table by a large window, so you had a beautiful view of the night sky to accompany the dinner. Over dinner, you and Hoseok discussed many things, but mainly it’s about the two of you. About how both of you would be like if the break up didn’t happen, about how both of you felt ever since the break up.

You never expected the comfortable atmosphere between the two of you during the dinner and apparently Hoseok felt the same too. As time passed and the words you exchanged together, you felt like you’re falling in love with each other for the second time that night.

Hoseok then drove to your home and this time, he braved himself to grab your hand and walked you to your door. Surprised, you looked up at Hoseok who only gave you an affectionate smile. You smiled back at him and tightened your grip on Hoseok's hand. You silently were disappointed at how fast Hoseok walked you to your door and you wished time would go slower.

In front of your door, you both turned to face each other. His eyes and also his seemed to shine even more in the moonlight. While for Hoseok, he thought the moonlight only making you look more perfect than you already are. Hoseok couldn't help but looked down at your lips. Ever since he looked at you in the bar, there’s this urge to taste that beautiful and tempting lips once again. Not just a kiss actually, Hoseok wanted to do more.

But no, Hoseok wouldn’t want to make you scared and uncomfortable, so he tried his best to hold himself back. Though, something tells him you wouldn't have a problem with him doing it.

"Hoseok, thank you for tonight."

"No, it should be me who thank you, (Y/N)."

“Hm? What for? What did I do?”

"You allowed me to be close to you once again tonight. I'm lucky I got to spend my night with such angel–like beauty."

You suddenly wished the moonlight stop shining down on you, because it only make your blush looked so evident on your cheek to Hoseok’s eyes. Hoseok was really good with these kind of romantic words and gestures. Hoseok's brown eyes bored into your own, as if he was looking into your soul.

Without realizing it, Hoseok leaned closer, and closer, until his soft lips pressed against yours. The hand that was holding yours went around your waist, pulling you closer. Feeling his lips on you was just like a heaven. Your eyes drifted shut at the simple bliss of kissing him. Hoseok's hand caressed your cheek, and moved his lips in sync with yours. Your soft, delectable lips sent him in a daze that he never wanted to come out of.

How could he have waited so long to kiss you? Hoseok couldn't help himself as he traced his tongue across your lower lips, wishing to enter. Your hands went around his neck, pulling him closer. Without a second thought, you parted your mouth giving permission to Hoseok’s tongue to enter.

Few minutes has passed and Hoseok reluctantly broke the kiss for air. Both of you were panting while your eyes exchanged stares of happiness and satisfaction. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, (Y/N)." Hoseok told you between his panting.

"What took you so long?" You teased, twirling his silver locks around your finger. Now that you've kissed him again after so long, you want more.

"I have no idea. But I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"I wouldn't either. But I'm cold out here. Let's go inside so maybe you can…warm me up." You said seductively, tracing your finger down his neck and towards his broad chest. He pulled you even closer to him, if that was possible. His grip around your waist tightened.  
  
"(Y/N), are you sure?" Hoseok asked, trying to restrain the lust included in his voice. You gave him a chaste kiss to prove how sure you were.

"I'm positive, Hoseok." You whispered in his ear. Hoseok reluctantly letting you pulled away so you could unlock the door with your key and opened it.

The next thing you knew let you turn to open the door, you were already inside your bedroom with you laying on your own comfortable bed and Hoseok hovering above you, lustfully pressing his lips against your own. Hoseok broke the kiss once again only because when he felt air was needed for both of you. You didn’t waste this opportunity to strip himself and yourself off. Hoseok amused at how fast your hands worked and it didn’t take long for both of you to be fully naked.

Your hands roamed all over his well–built chest and chocolate abs. Oh how you missed looking at his sexy body and also touching it. To be honest, Hoseok’s body was one of your weaknesses. While for Hoseok himself, he too couldn’t stop himself admiring the beauty of your naked body. And yes, this was not the first time you have sex. Actually, you both had done it quiet often when you both still in relationship.

Hoseok was staring at your breasts with sharp gazes, like he was touching them with his eyes only. Hoseok’s lips were back pressing against yours, and they soon worked their way to your neck, all the way down to your breasts. He put your left breast into his mouth and suck it. You could feel the saliva in his mouth contracting with your rbeast

While Hoseok sucks in your left breast, his other hand grabbed your right one and massage it softly at first, then the force grew stronger. He rub your right breast’s nipple with his thumb repeatedly, making you moan in pleasure. “Ahh... Hoseok...” You couldn’t help it, as you felt really incredible.

Hoseok’s mouth let go of your left breast and started to tease your nipples with his delicate fingers. Your nipples hardened as he massaged it and rubbing his finger against it. You moaned louder this time.

“You have really sensitive nipples. I like it.” Hoseok said seductively as he stared at your redden nipples. Your erected nipples got really hard and hot, you even could feel them burning. Hoseok continued teasing your nipple as he put his mouth into your right breast. He licked your nipple a billion times intensely and sucked it like hungry baby trying to force the milk from your breast. Hoseok allowed your breast to escape from his mouth with your nipple still inside, then he bit down again.

Hoseok then let go with a popping sound and traveled down your body. He came to your sex and started massaging it with his hand. He brushed along your clit, up and down, till your eyes were rolling in pleasure. Hoseok finally dipped two digits into your tight wet hole. You gasped as Hoseok pummeled the two digits in and out, in and out. Oh God, how you missed this feeling. Hoseok was thinking the same too.

Hoseok stopped and pulled his digits out, making you whined in loss. You gulped when Hoseok lead his engorged cock into your sex. You forgot at how big Hoseok is, and you couldn’t help but to be impatient to have it inside you again. Hoseok teased his cock up and down your slit and on your clit.

You moaned at the delicious friction it made. Then with one push, Hoseok penetrated you. Hoseok slid in and out at an alarmingly fast pace. “Fuck–“ He was planning to go slow as it had been long time since the last time you both had sex, but as soon as his cock entered your warm cavern, Hoseok snapped himself and completely lost control. Hoseok’s pace was so fast and rough that your whole body heaved in time with him.

Hoseok went in and out of your continually. He hit a spot deep inside you, making you a moaning mess. The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard. Pressure started building up his cock. Your inner walls convulsed around him. Then it didn’t take long for a blinding orgasm hit you both. “AHHHH!” You screamed, coming all over Hoseok’s cock while Hoseok grunted, filling your inside with his warm fluid.

* * *

The warmth of being in Hoseok's embrace was what you first felt when you awake. Your head rested on Hoseok’s chest, hearing his steady heartbeat as he slept peacefully, with a faint smile painted on his face. He looked really satisfied and happy. That’s was the same feeling you feel right now.

You sighed contently with a silly smile on your face. Hoseok cracked his eyes open and stared at you, with love shining in those brown orbs. "Hey, beautiful." Hoseok mumbled softly, tightened his hold on your waist.

"Morning." You responed, snuggling closer into his chest, enjoying the closeness between you and Hoseok.

"Last night–" Hoseok started. "–was incredible." He finished, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"Tell me about it." You chuckled.

You then started thinking. Why the hell did you break up with him in the first place?

Oh, that's right.

Because you were scared. You were scared about you being not good enough for Hoseok. He showered you his love in thousands ways you never experienced ever in your life and you were afraid one day, he was getting bored of you because you’re no match to his expectation and he would leave you for good. That’s why you decided to break up with him before that thing happened for real. Thanks to that, it cause you to miss Hoseok a lot and making yourself suffer over it. Oh God, you were really such a fool.

If this was the reason you wanted to break up with Hoseok, what was Hoseok’s though?

"Hoseok..." You called softly, not too sure if you were making the right choice by asking him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you break up with me?

Hoseok stared at the ceiling at your unexpected question, thousands of thought were running inside his mind. "My reason, huh?"

You got out of his embrace, knowing full well that you wanted to stay in Hoseok’s embrace, but this was an important question. You sat against the headboard, wrapping the sheet around you to cover your naked body. Hoseok sat up as well. Why the hell did he break up with you in the first place?

Oh, that’s right.

He never experienced things called love before he met you. Hoseok wasn't sure of those feelings he felt whenever he’s with you. You were his first dearest girlfriend and the first girl he treasured so much. But he was scared about not being able to give you enough love to keep you close to him. He was kind of clueless about how to treat a girlfriend properly. That’s why he decided to break up with you before he does something that would hurt you. Oh God, he was really such a fool just like you.

How could both of you come to a conclusion that break up was the best for you? The break up only caused both of you indescribable pain for being separated from each other. Both you and Hoseok silently thankful the fate made you met with each other two days ago to fix this relationship.

"Well?” You asked as Hoseok turned to look at you, finally having an answer to your question. You silently took a peek at his exposed chest. The sheet was placed at his waist, a little below his waist really. You have a sexy Hoseok in your bed naked. Who wouldn't have a hard time trying to not look at? He looked like a sex god with that body of his?!

“I was scared." Hoseok started.

You raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Of what?"

"My feelings. You made me feel the love no one else unable to. I can't even explain how I feel about you, because you are much beyond important to me. I started to need you more than ever, like you are my oxygen. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, (Y/N). I just wanted to be with you, and I still do. I was just scared that I would accidentally hurt you or not loving you enough, causing you to leave me. I thought that I might not be good enough for you, that I’m not the right one for you, that I couldn’t make you the happiest girl in the world. I didn't want that to happen. That, is why I broke up with you. Now, I really regret it."

You blinked as Hoseok’s words slowly getting in your brain one by one and your mouth were wide opened in shock. What the– How could this be?! That was almost the exact same reason why you wanted to break up with him! Hoseok was actually feeling the same way you did! Maybe Yoohyeon was true about you and Hoseok were born for each other.

"Do you want to know what I’m thinking right now? We’re fools in love, Hoseok."

"What?"

You crawled closer to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. You pulled his face close to yours, and whispered. "We're both fools. I was scared, too, Hoseok. Scared that I’m not good enough for you. Instead of discussing about it, we ran away from our problem and ended up hurting ourselves. We’re so stupid, really."

Hoseok wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you onto his lap. He caressed your cheek affectionately, staring at your eyes intensely. "(Y/N), I love you. Will you stay by my side forever?"

You didn't even bother to hide the huge grin that adorned your pretty face. Your eyes beamed in happiness, and Hoseok couldn’t help but to grin back.

"I love you too, Shin Hoseok."

* * *

**FEW MONTHS LATER...**

"Will you two stop touching each other for just five seconds?!" Yoohyeon shouted, fuming at both you and Hoseok in the backstage. You sighed as Hoseok’s lips left yours, and turned to glare at your bestfriend for disturbing your time. Hoseok didn’t mind Yoohyeon’s presence and starting to rub your thigh affectionately though, as your leg hooked around his waist. You untangled your hands from his silver hair and slid them down to his shoulders, but your eyes stayed connected with his.

You panted softly. "Maybe we should stop. I have to go on in five minutes."

"Maybe. But, stopping doesn't sound very fun." Hoseok said, pouting oh–so–cutely before leaning down to suck at your neck. Ever since you both were back together again, you and Hoseok practically couldn’t take your hands off each other.

You groaned, grinding on him just a bit. Your bodies were pressed against each other, your breast rubbing against his chest. The hand that was on your thigh made its way to your butt, giving it a nice squeeze. Though, you did have to go on stage soon, you doubt you'd come out ontime.

"(Y/N)!" Yoohyeon's angry voice rang through the backstage. "Hurry up!"

You and Hoseok sighed. You unhooked your leg from his waist, and he reluctantly let your body go from being pressed against his.

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes. "Finally!" She walked away, leaving you both alone as she needed to check few other things, but not before giving you a playful warning glare. "Four minutes, (Y/N). Don’t start anymore!"

You nodded, straightening up your clothes, Hoseok also doing the same. After a few short minutes of silence, Hoseok grabbed your left hand. You smiled sheepishly, seeing him stare at the engagement ring on your ring finger with a proud smile.

"I don't appreciate her interrupting my time with my fiancée."

You chuckled. "Neither do I, but I do have to get on the stage now."

Hoseok brought your hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'll be watching in the corner, as usual."

You nodded, and kissed him on the lips briefly. Hoseok left the backstage and you made your way slowly on the stage, taking your place by the beautiful, grand piano. Soon the lights dimmed and the stage lamps focused on you. “I present this song for the one I truly love, for the love of my life, for my fiancé.”

The crowd whistling and Hoseok just chuckled in amusement.

_Baby I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I have found the only one, only one that is meaent for me_

_You’re always on my mind, I’ll go through whatever_

_Me and you will ride into eternity_

_Baby we can go places_

_Maybe a trip around the world_

_As you and I look up into the clouds_

_I keep telling myself I gotta tell him how I feel inside_

_I can’t tell a lie, but I keep holding back_

_Cos I don’t wanna scare you away_

_Yeah, it’s just me, so frustrated I wish I’d say it naturally_

_My heart is racing, cos boy I want you constantly_

_Baby I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I have found the only one, only one that is meaent for me_

_You’re always on my mind, I’ll go through whatever_

_Me and you will ride into eternity_

_Baby I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I swear you’re the only one, only one_

_Nothing’s gonna change_

_I’m always by your side, this is forever_

_Like the stars of my love will shine next to your heart_


End file.
